


pretty

by dreamingofdaysis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, One Shot, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, beomkai lowkey ships it, maknae line just wants to get out of there, they're both panicked gays, yeonjun is a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdaysis/pseuds/dreamingofdaysis
Summary: a short and sweet yeonbin drabble where yeonjun accidentally blurts out loud that their leader, choi soobin is (really) pretty.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time ever publishing my works out to the world, and i hope to share more of my fics and writings with you all in the future! hope you enjoy this quick little one-shot!

“you think i’m pretty?”

the whole group went silent. all eyes peered at yeonjun as the sudden words had been blurted out of him. soobin went absolutely silent, cheeks fully reddening at the compliment, eyes blown wide. 

"no, yeonjun hyung said that soobin hyung is _really _pretty." hueningkai comments, and beomgyu nudges his arm hard.__

__“well, uh,” yeonjun murmurs, looking away from soobin. “you of all people should know that you’re pretty. it’s factual, really.”_ _

__he didn’t know it was possible to get any redder than that. “f-factual?” soobin splutters, burying his face into his sweater paws._ _

__“well- yeah, um-“_ _

__taehyun is the first to stand up, cutting off whatever yeonjun was about to say and wanting whatever that was going on between their leader and the eldest of the group to end. “alright, before soobin hyung turns into a tomato, let’s just end this conversation here!" he claps his hands together. "goodnight everyone.”_ _

__the other two stood up as well, awkwardly walking off and whispering about the two eldest, something about "finally sorting their shit out" as they went into their respective rooms._ _

__yeonjun and soobin stayed exactly where they were though, both crossing their legs on the floor and facing each other. yeonjun had found himself hiding his face as well._ _

__“so um,” yeonjun starts, hands peeling away from his face and shyly looks at the younger. “maybe we should go too, head back into our rooms and-“_ _

__“hyung, wait.” soobin calls out, finally removing himself from his hands and stares right at the elder. a slight flush tinges yeonjun's cheeks, which didn’t go unnoticed by either of them. he had a slight urge to hide his face again, but doesn’t._ _

__soobin reaches a hand out and tugs the sleeve of the older, giving him a soft smile._ _

__“hyung, i think you’re pretty too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i know this was real short, but i hope it warmed your heart like it did mine! if you liked this short little drabble, please let me know! i'll be posting longer works in the future. <3
> 
> \- day (she/they)


End file.
